Holiday Happenstance
by Maken
Summary: ºYaoiº -.Sent away for the summer by his dear older brother, Sasuke finds that he doesn’t much mind Itachi’s wicked scheme, this time. After all, he ended up in a deserted island with the most stunning guy he had ever seen, literally.-


**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, it wouldn't suck as much as it does now, would it?

**Warning: **Man-secks somewhere in the future.

**Author's Notes:** Yes, well, this just sort of, I dunno, popped-up? It was like buying a picture book without knowing that it was a pop-up picture book… its strange, and weird, and incomprehensible, but there you have it.

It just wrote itself, so maybe y'all should read it?

-o

**Holiday Happenstance  
**_Chapter One_**  
**

-o

"Are you certain?" He asked, dismayed. Really, nothing else could be any worse. True, the news wasn't all that bad, but the consequences of it weren't all that great either. Ever since he had taken the reigns of the Uchiha Corporation two years ago things had gone smoothly, _too_ smoothly, it now seemed.

And now…

Well, now he was facing a hostile takeover.

_Tch_.

"Yes, Uchiha-sama, I am certain," came the dreadful confirmation.

Yes, dreadful. What did you expect him to say? _Good morning, __**Vietnam**__?!_

He wasn't that cheerful, gosh darn-it!

For generations, Uchiha Corp. had been one of the biggest companies in the country. Almost a full century had the Company existed and thrived. Generation after generation saw that it did; that it grew and prospered, and he was sure as hell wasn't going to let it slide from his grasp.

Imagine a fist hitting an open hand in determination, but keep it imaginary, you hear?

He owed it to his father, to his grandfather, and to every Uchiha that came before them to keep the company afloat. Oh, he was young, certainly, and he and his brother were the only ones in the once vast family left alive, but there was a reason that Uchiha Itachi was considered a prodigy, and he would make sure that everyone remembered it now.

No one messed with him and his legacy and got away with it.

Yes, _his_ legacy.

What did his company do, you might ask? Well, no one really knew, and you sure as hell won't find out now. Everyone only knew that Uchiha Corporation was a big ass company that's been around for decades. Yes, _decades_.

Like, ten of them.

And it had always been big. So what did it mattered what they did?

Uchiha Corp. did _stuff_. And it was good at doing it. So _there_.

Anyways, the bastards probably wanted the secret to the _Sharingan_. Everyone did. _Everyone_. It was the super-secret thing that allowed the company to do its _stuff_. It was what made it successful. Best of all, it was secret, you hear? Like, _shh_, secret. No one even talked about it.

Most people didn't even know it _exists_!

You understand that, right?

But he wasn't going to let them have it. They would suffer for the mere attempt alone; He would make sure of it. What he needed to do now, though, was to asses the situation thoroughly. He needed to discover any and all weaknesses that his new opponent possessed, and exploit them.

Carefully.

And without them realizing it, of course.

He would weave illusions around them, making them think that they had him, and then…well _then_ they would fall into his grasp where a counterstrike would be prepared.

Cue evil cackle here.

Nodding curtly at his thoughts, Itachi pressed a button in his desk. It was a fancy desk. "Tobi, call an emergency board meeting. _Now_. I want everyone assembled an hour ago."

"Yes, sir, Itachi-sempai!" came the chirpy response, and he had to force himself not to roll his eyes at the answer. Even if Tobi was annoying at times, he was an excellent assistant. Meaning that the boy didn't hit on him and actually did his job.

Sometimes.

Maybe.

"Now," he leaned back in his black leather chair, looking at his informant in the eye, "Tell me everything."

He had plans to make, and he needed to know everything that could make those plans work.

**oOOoOOo**

"Niisan? What are you doing home so early?" he heard Sasuke ask from where he was sprawled in the couch, playing some kind of video game. Really, the boy was too old to be wasting time like that, even if it _was_ summer break.

Still, he _was_ early. Much earlier than usual. Lunch wasn't even an hour gone, at that.

Planning, after all, took a whole lot less when you were crazy smart.

Needless to say, he was rather proud of himself.

Anyways, after the board heard the information, it became clear that they would need to move quickly, and as they discussed everything and decided on a course of action, it became even clearer that for their plan to work they would need to take charge themselves. Weird huh? Usually the head honchos sent minions to do their bidding, eh? Well, they weren't that lazy. So, he and four of his other associates would travel to where they could be of more use and only one of them would stay in their Headquarters, and Hiashi, being the more capable of them for this task, was selected.

After all, no one dared do anything wrong with that pale-eyed glare looking over their shoulders.

The man would keep the company stable, he was sure of that.

After all, the Hyuuga's have always been deeply tied to the Uchiha's, being that they had been partners since the company was created, when Madara married one of their daughters. They would continue to watch his back as he continued to watch theirs, and no more reason was needed than that. Not to mention that Hiashi had been his closest advisor since his Father's death, so there was no one more capable of running the company while he saved it from Orochimaru's greedy fangs.

Heard of him, have you?

Yeah, nasty piece of work, that.

More than slightly suspicious, he had found.

Still, because of how quickly they had to act to avoid being choked by that snake's grasp, there were things that needed to be arranged before he left. "Something's come up at the company, Sasuke," he finally answered as he hung up his coat, "I'll need to leave Japan early tomorrow morning."

"What?!" his brother exclaimed, startled, and he finally turned around to look at him, not even pausing the game. He usually gave at least a week's notice before any trip, true. But still…

Foolish little brother.

With a sigh, Itachi made his way to the couch where Sasuke was, making the younger boy make space for him. It amazed him that the boy could take up so much of the huge piece of furniture on his own. "Exactly what you heard, Sasuke," he slumped in the black leather couch and threw an arm to cover his eyes. He was tired already. "Some bastard named Orochimaru is trying to take over the company, so I need to go and see about screwing _him_ over."

Not that Sasuke knew who Orochimaru _was_.

Almost no one did.

Freaky, huh?

But anyways, that was their plan. While that snake focused entirely on the core of the Uchiha Corporation, he was going to head over to Europe and destabilize _his_ company. By the time the bastard found out about it, Itachi would have already taken control from under him. Teach him that his reach isn't as long as he believed it to be.

And that you just didn't mess with the Uchiha.

True, the whole thing wasn't quite as simple as that, but that would be the end result, at least.

He had far sneakier friends than Orochimaru suspected as well.

Looking at the shining eyes of his little brother from the corner or his eye, though he had to admit that seventeen wasn't exactly little, he already knew what the boy was thinking. Well, he was sorry to burst the teens bubble. _Not_. "Anyways, we're going to fool the bastard, since he doesn't know that we know about the takeover. We're going to lure him into a false sense of security while we strike at him from his blind spot."

Curiosity shaped his brothers face but Itachi saw the excitement in the boy's eyes better than anything. With him out of the country, Sasuke would have the apartment _all_ to himself. That's what that smirky look said. He shuddered at the mere though of it. The last time that that happened, almost a year ago, the boy had gone and thrown a party every day of the week that he was gone, wasted vast amounts of money and absolutely wrecked their apartment.

And then the foolish idiot had the _audacity_ to think that he wouldn't find out. Ha! As if the money for the stripers hadn't been taken directly from one of _his_ accounts.

Double _HA_!

_V__ery, _very_ foolish little brother_.

He had to admit, he probably wouldn't have noticed it for a few days if he hadn't arrived earlier than planned, but that hadn't been the case. And the sight that greeted him was something that he wanted to forget.

Peer pressure was a nasty thing, all in all.

Sasuke, after all, was usually very mature, with a good head on his shoulders. Most of the time. Problem was that he was friends with that Inuzuka brat, and worse, that Yamanaka bimbo.

As things stood, he wasn't about to make that mistake twice, especially since he would probably be gone for more than a week this time. "But to do this I'm going to need your help."

Heh, at least that was what he would make his cute little brother think.

As is, he could already see the suspicion rising as the bubble reached the brink of bursting, so he moved onward while he continued to look at Sasuke's face out of the corner of his left eye.

"Everyone knows that I always take you with me when I go on vacation," which was true enough, "and since its summer, taking one at the moment wouldn't look suspicious." The boy already knew were this was going, but by the conflicting emotions plainly visible on his face, he couldn't decide weather to be excited or not at the prospect of a vacation. After all, vacations with him were always _cool_, damnit. "So this is the plan; we are going to pack and leave tomorrow as if we were going on vacation. We'll take a plane then and I'll leave you with a good friend of mine in my first layover before taking the next flight so I can reach my real destination." Then again, vacations without him were another matter.

Now wait for it…wait for—

_Poof!_

"What?!" Sasuke practically screeched. And there goes the bubble. Fun, eh?

Cute, too. He knew he was smirking, though. Sasuke was just that predictable. The boy hadn't even heard about the whole thing and was already complaining, or on the verge of it, at least. He was sure that the seventeen year-old had only heard the part of having to go with him and being dropped off somewhere. This meant that he would be away from his friends, away from his hangouts, and worse, unable to go to any party or something of the sort.

The absolute _tragedy_.

Cue teen angst…_now_.

And all of this happened even if the boy didn't like parties all that much. Again, peer pressure. Maybe he would get some confidence with the trip he had planned for him. Can you see the dastardly plots? No? Good.

Keep your naive little fantasy, then. Maybe then, you'll survive for longer…

Not.

So he explained as levelly as possible while trying to keep a straight face, "If I can keep the illusion that I don't know about the takeover, and Orochimaru thinks that I'm away on holiday, it will give me the leeway needed to save the company. It's as simple as that. So, are you going to help me or not?"

It was true enough at least. Only that Sasuke wasn't really that important for the plan to work. He was just using the excuse to get his way. That being, his brother under some good influence, for one.

Ah! And thus the sulking begins. Sasuke could never say no to him, true, but the boy was very intelligent. Most of the time. He knew that he wouldn't ask this if it weren't necessary (foolish, indeed), and he knew that the company was truly important. He would sulk and brood and whatever else, but he wouldn't protest…

"What about Kakashi's lessons?" Sasuke asked, his bangs covering his eyes as he looked down.

Well, he wouldn't protest _too_ much. Still, he had taken that into consideration as well.

"That's taken care of." Very well taken cared of at that. He straightened, placing a hand on his brothers bowed head as he stood up, "Now, go get packed, I still have other arrangements to make."

"Sure," came the muttered, sulky reply as the younger Uchiha stood up to do just that.

"And Sasuke?" he called, watching the slump on his brothers shoulders when he stopped, "Thanks."

It was the least he could do, and as Sasuke disappeared around the corner he felt a momentary pang of regret about it. He could have left Sasuke with the Hyuuga's or even alone with someone to check up on him from time to time, but it wasn't really that safe. Sasuke owned the other half of Uchiha Corp., even if he wasn't old enough to take charge of that half, or didn't really want it, actually.

But if Orochimaru or one of his agents got a hold of him while Itachi wasn't there, well, it would be disastrous. It would only take someone fooling the boy into signing over his half of the company and that was it.

It was better that he be safe and away until everything was finished. After all, from what he had heard of the Snake, he could very well resort to such tactics.

Besides, he had found the perfect place for Sasuke to stay at. He was sure that the boy would have a blast where he was going. It would be impossible for him not to, and that's the simple truth.

Indeed, Sasuke would thank him for it.

Some day.

**oOOoOOo**

He was pissed.

Okay, maybe not pissed. But definitely irritated beyond all measure.

Yes, that sounded about right.

But then, his brother hadn't given him much choice about it, had he? He knew that there was more behind it all, even if Itachi didn't want to tell him. And he _knew_ that he wasn't needed that much as a cover-story, but he didn't know why he was being sent away. He wasn't stupid, nor did he lack perception, but he also knew that if his brother was concerned enough to do this, then it was better to go along with it.

It was always better. Things got ugly when Itachi used force, after all.

So he had packed his things, called his friends, sent a few emails and went to sleep early. The flight, after all, was way too early to be decent.

Really, he was still blinking the sleep away from his eyes.

Anyways, after boarding into the small plane that would take them to their next destination, whatever it might be, he couldn't help but brood over what was happening. He should have been able to stay with Neji, Gaara or by himself. He knew that Kiba was out of the question. But he was old enough to stay home alone, damn it!

No matter that there were two broken windows and enough trash spread across their lofty apartment the last time he was left alone to fill a garbage truck. But then, Itachi shouldn't have been home so early! He had already hired the people needed to repair the windows, in fact.

Still, the only reason that he didn't protest as much was because of what Itachi had told him, both yesterday and this morning.

True, he didn't know the workings of the company very well, nor did he really understand what was happening with it, but it had to be serious for Itachi to be going to such lengths as these, sneaking off toward Kami-sama knew where to do who knew what!

He wasn't even sure that he wanted to know, really, since he didn't like business that much. That was Itachi's forte, and while he would have to get to know the workings of Uchiha Corp. sooner rather than later, since at the very least he had to become a part of the Board, he wasn't really sure if he wanted to take even that active a part in the business.

Frankly, he didn't really know what he wanted to do with his life, but he knew that he had to decide soon; else he be dragged into the family business anyways.

Probably kicking and screaming.

Anyways, he really didn't know where they were going, and didn't even dare to ask, even if he did smell something fishy in the whole affair. His brother seemed to be in a bad mood since waking up too, and he could almost feel the thunderclouds above the older Uchiha's head. He had that frowny, impassive face that he had when he was pissed, and the lines beneath his eyes were even more prominent.

Scary, right?

Right now, some thirty minutes after takeoff, Itachi was still arguing over the phone with someone, and it seemed that that someone was arguing back just as much, and just as loudly, seeing the way that Itachi took the phone away from his ears and glared at it while the person he was talking to could be clearly heard.

Sasuke didn't need too much incentive to put his headphones on while he tried to ignore his ranting brother. At least the small plane was almost empty and the other passengers didn't seem to mind the noise.

After all, Itachi glared at the lot of them already. Who would complain, eh?

But it was a measure of the situation if Itachi, someone who was the picture of calm, was so discomfited. It made him feel a bit better about the whole deal (even if he didn't know what kind of mess his brother was dumping him into); probably some old geezer who was friends with his father or grandfather.

He could almost see it; a dumpy old man with no teeth left who smoked more than he breathes and didn't even own a television. The place would need to be remote, since he was sure that Itachi was being overprotective. He would probably get bored to death, and his summer assignments would be the only thing to entertain him.

Then again, he did have his laptop, so maybe that would be enough.

…Nah.

He palmed his face slightly, already imagining the horrors to come. And if he understood the situation at all, he knew that he would have to stay for more than a month, probably until school started or something of the sort.

Sasuke could see the headlines now: Uchiha Sasuke; young, rich and handsome; dead after inhaling geezer fumes.

It was fun, though, trying to think of how horrible the rest of the summer would be. Out of touch with his friends, staying with some strange, perverted old man, and wallowing in his own misery. Sasuke could almost feel the wrinkly lines and frowny face that he would develop during the next month.

Maybe he could get cool eye-lines like Itachi too.

The idea of being dragged to a Go salon or Bingo club or something equally dull was already turning in his mind when the small plane started its decent. The trip itself took no more than an hour, though he wasn't quite sure of that.

He was more concerned about getting mentally prepared for what was to come. Old people needed to be handled delicately and with the right touch of snarky teenage rebellion, less he be considered a 'good lad' and introduced to more old geezers.

Sasuke knew that they multiplied.

Still, he had to wait until everyone was out of the plane before going out himself, seeing that Itachi was still arguing over the cell phone. He hadn't even noticed that the plane had landed until Sasuke shook him to get his attention!

Taking his black backpack and following Itachi onto the runway, he looked around and found only a small airport, nothing at all like the one they took off from. What surprised him, though, was what happened next. Or better yet, _who_.

All of his careful plans and mental preparations shattered.

"Uchiha!" a loud voice yelled, making him jump, though it was the kind of resonating voice that famous opera singers might have; both deep and smooth. Itachi, the bastard, didn't even seam to notice. Still, the sight that greeted him upon turning around surprised him just as much as anything else, though, for striding toward them was the single most good-looking man he had ever seen.

Longish flyaway golden hair pinned back by blue tinted sunglasses, bright, sapphire-blue eyes and a wide mischievous smile were not the first thing he noticed, though those things were what made Sasuke stare the most. The tall, lithe body and the unnatural grace in which it moved where what caught most of his attention, he had to admit.

Walking like that while looking that hot should be outlawed!

Cue the drool.

Sasuke could see the smooth, perfectly tanned, milk-and-peaches complexion that the approaching blond had, especially seeing that he was only wearing an unbuttoned, white, short-sleeved shirt, tan baggy cargo shorts that hung low on his slim hips and some navy blue flip-flops. The green crystal pendant that hung across his very bare, delicately muscled chest only added to how beautiful the guy looked.

And it should be impossible to have such well shaped calves as well!

The guy looked younger than Itachi, and really, Sasuke would bet on that. And seeing that Itachi was twenty three, this guy, who was waving at them now (not that Itachi noticed, since he was facing toward where their luggage was being brought out), could not be any older than that.

Sasuke had considered himself bi-sexual, and he had always liked girls more than guys, but maybe it was time for him to revaluate that, wouldn't you agree?

Still, maybe this guy would be the one taking him to where he was spending the rest of his summer. Sasuke _hoped_ that he would be able to see him a few times during his stay, at least. Truly, it wouldn't be a total waste if he could get to gawk at the blond from time to time.

"Hey bastard!"

He blinked.

Sasuke hadn't even noticed when the blond had reached them, but the low husky insult was given between clenched teeth. It seemed that the gorgeous man didn't like being ignored. "Well, it seems that you just don't change, do you?" came the muttered question, and before Sasuke had any time to blink, the blond had Itachi in a headlock and the cell phone to his ear, "Yes, hello? Yeah, Itachi is a little busy at the moment, he'll be calling you back later, Ja!" and with that, he flipped it shut, "Now, haven't you learned your lesson yet, _Chi-chan_?"

"Hello Naruto-kun."

And Sasuke had never heard that kind of amused exasperation in his brother's tone of voice, _ever_. As if this was a common thing. Just who was this guy? And where Itachi's lips twitching? No, impossible. Uchiha Itachi simply didn't laugh, or smile. _Everyone_ knew that.

"I've been yelling at you for an hour already, you bastard," the blond stated calmly, gesturing with his free arm while not letting Itachi go, going as far as placing the cell phone in Itachi's back pocket with a light pat on his brothers behind, even if the older Uchiha wasn't moving to disentangle himself from the blond. Sasuke was sure that he wouldn't have moved either, especially after that pat, though if it were him, he would have preferred that the hand would stay a bit longer, "But don't worry, you'll learn soon."

And the next thing he knew, the both of them were hugging! And damn it, Itachi _was_ smiling!

Sasuke's weird-O-meter was going haywire!

"It's good to see you again Naruto-kun," Itachi's voice was both warm and soft, but then, Sasuke already knew that he was in the Twilight Zone. He was sure that his face was showing just how gob-smacked he was feeling.

"It's good to see you too, bastard," Naruto said with a fond smile (Sasuke had already memorized the name), "You should come visit me more often, though, it's been, what? Two years since I saw you last? But then, I understand that you're pretty busy and all. Try to come some other time, though, you hear me? Now, I know that you don't have a lot of time, so my jet is already set for your use; you should be able to reach your destination in no time flat. Are you sure that you don't need any more help? You know that you only need to ask."

Two years? Visit? _His_ jet? Sasuke didn't understand anything that the blond was saying, and besides, where was the old geezer that was supposed to take care of him? The blond, Naruto, had both hands on Itachi's shoulders by now, looking quite concerned.

Itachi even laughed! _Laughed!_

It was ludicrous.

It was ridiculous.

Sasuke pathetically _goggled_.

"I'm alright Naruto-kun, really. Everything that you're doing is more than enough, and more than anyone would do."

"You know that I don't mind. Taking care of your brother is the least I can do. Just remember, if you need anything else, anything at all, just call me, okay?"

Sasuke's mind shut down almost completely. This was Itachi's friend? He was going to be staying with _him_? With this Naruto?

…where those angels singing?

Oh my god, was that him sighing? Shit!

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Itachi smiled at the blond before turning to him, and Sasuke was sure that that smirk was because of the fool expression he was wearing; he doubted that his eyes could get more wide or glassy, "Anyways, this is my little brother, Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Uzumaki Naruto, my best friend from college."

"Yo!" Naruto smiled at him with a little wave, even as he stuffed a hand in his pocket, making his shorts ride lower on his hips. And really, as low as they were, they should be showing at least a fringe of the man's underwear showing by now.

Then again, maybe he wasn't wearing any? All he could see was smooth, even skin.

Sasuke tried not to faint.

Or stare.

After all, he hadn't looked in the first place!

"H-hi," he managed, however weak it was. It took him more than a bit of effort to get control over himself. And damn it, but why was his brother smirking at him like that?!

"Don't worry, you don't have to be shy," and all of the sudden, he had a warm arm across his shoulders as Naruto pulled him toward him, smiling all the while, "We'll have a blast, you and I, I can guarantee it!"

Aw, shit! Why did he have to blush now?! Curse his fair complexion to hell and back!

"We'll play some video games, watch some movies, go summing, fishing, diving, horseback riding and a whole load of other stuff!"

_Eh?!_ What? Was this guy for real?

Besides, he was supposed to be staying with a wrinkly old man, not the hottest guy he had ever laid eyes on! He tried to say something, anything, but couldn't get any words out.

He was terribly, horribly tongue-tied.

"Anyways, Itachi, here comes my jet," And Sasuke's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets, because approaching them was the sleekest fanciest aircraft he had ever seen. And what surprised him more than anything was not the bright orange swirls that covered the lower half and tail of it, but the symbol at its side.

"Ko-konoha?" he spluttered, amazed.

He soon found himself being pulled tighter against Naruto and his hair mussed, "Yep!" the blonde exclaimed, "I'm the owner or Konoha International, the biggest, bestest and vastest chain of hotels and resorts in the world! Badass, huh?"

Ok, so he almost fainted then.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears, and when he swung disbelieving eyes toward his brother, he received a cool nod. He was dazed. This guy, no older than his brother (probably younger, even), was the owner of Konoha Int.? And Itachi was friends with him? No one knew who the owner of Konoha International was! Everyone thought that it was a ruthless old man, not, well…he turned to look at the tall blond, only to find him staring right back at him, wide blue eyes sparkling mirthfully.

No one with such a cheerful face could be that filthy rich, he thought faintly.

"Surprised, eh?" Naruto asked him in a low tone of voice, not moving an inch, "Everyone is. But really, I've been running the company for years now," the blond winked at him and then, well, _then_ the blond kissed the tip of his nose! Sasuke was left cross-eyed, open-mouthed and blushing. Naruto was already looking elsewhere. "Now, here's your ride Itachi. Don't worry about Sasuke here; I'll make sure that he has as much fun as he can."

Ah, yes. _Right_. Look at all the pretty colors.

He shook his head a bit.

The jet had already parked and Itachi's luggage had been stored, which asked the question, where was _his_ stuff? He was dazed, he could admit that. And why was his arm around Naruto's waist? But damn, he couldn't move his arm away; in fact, it was all he could do not to start moving his hand. That white shirt was _really_ thin, and the blond's skin looked _awfully_ smooth.

He cleared his throat and licked his lips. Cool, he wasn't drooling.

"Thanks again, Naruto-kun," Itachi said smoothly with a bow, looking oddly at him for a moment. Sasuke was sure that his brother didn't understand why he was blushing. Sure, he knew himself that he liked both boys and girls, but he had only ever dated girls. Itachi didn't know the other half of it, though. So he was probably thinking that he was blushing in embarrassment and nothing else. Or at least, he dearly hoped that that was what Itachi thought. He didn't doubt that he would be placed with a geezer otherwise. "I will see you later little brother, and I will call when I can. Don't give Naruto any trouble, understood?"

"Hai," he answered softly, knowing that he would squeak otherwise.

And with that, Itachi turned and boarded the private jet, leaving him with the most beautiful man he had ever seen for the next month and a half. Kami have mercy on his soul, but his hormones were going to kill him.

The next moment, a soft whisper and a warm breath in his ear made him jump, "Are you ready to go, then?"

He simply nodded, taking a deep breath when he finally pulled away from that sinful body. He needed to focus. _Focus_. He was usually cool, aloft and in control. Slowly, his inner balance returned and he followed Naruto as he led the way (and damn but the man had a tight ass), even as the blond started chattering at him about all the things they were going to do.

A part of him was excited and listening, hardly believing his ears.

I mean, honestly, who the hell invited someone to go scuba-diving as if it were the most casual thing in the world?

The rest of him though, well, the rest of him was in shock. Here was one of the richest men in the world, dressed like he belonged in the beach, and looking as if it were the most normal thing there was, walking bare-chested and with that thin, white shirt flapping behind him. And he, Uchiha Sasuke, was going to spend his summer with him.

He truly, really, couldn't believe it.

He was going to kiss Itachi when he saw him next.

That, or club the bastard to death.

Anyways, by the time they reached their destination, he was once again back in control of himself, to the degree that the white and orange helicopter awaiting them didn't surprise him _too_ much. Indeed, he only stuttered a bit. His luggage was already in it, and Naruto quickly settled him into the passenger seat before he himself took the pilot's seat.

Did he say that Naruto helped him into his seat? He was sure that the blond deliberately pawed at his ass, he just knew it!

Not that he would mind if that were the case. Still, maybe he just needed some more time to regain his balance. If his brain kept on oozing out of his ears, he would imagine the blond groping him next.

Not that that would be a bad thing.

"Now, I work mostly from home, so we'll be heading to one of them from here," Naruto told him as they lifted up, only the heavy headphones allowing him to listen to the blond, "Then again, the work I do is more fun than anything else. I let the managers and administrators deal with the boring stuff. Still, I inspect two hotels during the last week of every month, but that's not for three more weeks, and by then you can decide if you want to go with me or stay at my house for that. Apart from a few meetings and such, I'll spend my days with you, if you want. How about it?"

Sasuke didn't know what he said to that, but he was sure that it was the right thing to say by the blinding, gorgeous smile that was directed his way. Right, now where were those earplugs? His brain was leaving him! And was that his heart trying to pound itself out of his chest? He didn't know if it was love at first sight or what, but already his stomach was fluttering madly.

Then again, maybe it was motion sickness, so he gave himself the benefit of the doubt.

Here was someone who had almost an empire to run, and he was promising to spend as much time as he could with him. _Him_. He was astonished, that's how he was, and that didn't help when he first laid eyes on Naruto's home.

It was a bloody island!

It was beautiful. There was a round, crater-like enclosure a mile or two in diameter, maybe more, with rock walls surrounding it and separating it from the rest of the sea, and a crystal clear beach with white sands within it; as if a small piece of the ocean had been protected from the rest. There were palm trees everywhere and a cozy looking house perched on top of a small hill.

Docks held a yacht and a speed boat on one side, not to mention the jet skies that Naruto told him were in a wooden, open shed by the water. Wooden paths led both to the docks and the beach and a small forest lay on the other side of the island. It was at least ten miles long or more, he wasn't sure, though thin on the other side, and it curved slightly, almost like a tear drop. A smaller grassy island lay close by as well, and Sasuke noticed a wooden path leading towards it and hammocks hanging between palm trees.

He was sure that his jaw had already unhinged itself in disbelief.

_This was his home?_

He could only watch the blond nod when he asked that out loud. It was amazing.

They landed near the edge of the island, within the forest and close to the house, even if he couldn't see it from here. A wooden path led into the trees and toward the house, he imagined, and another led to a small dock attached to the helipad, where a smaller boat was docked.

While the yacht was enormous, and the speed boat was long and sleek, this boat was more rounded and cute. Not exactly for speed, but certainly comfortable looking, it had a bench that ran around the back of it while the driver's seat was to the left and in the front.

Still, when Naruto grabbed his suitcase and gestured for him to follow, Sasuke did just that, trying to take everything in. The ground around the trees was clean and grassy, even if he saw a few dirt paths leading and disappearing in different directions.

"Do you really spend all of your time here?" Sasuke asked, thinking that if it were him, he would probably do just that.

Those bright blue eyes looked at him for a moment before they got on their way, "Not really. I spend most of my time in my apartment on the city, but I always take the time to come here for a break. Sometimes I do wish that I lived here full time, though."

That would make sense. Living here permanently would be a bit hard for him, especially with his company to run. Still, "Why are we going to stay here then, if you can work better from your apartment?" Not that he minded, really.

"Well, its because Itachi asked me to and I'm always looking for an excuse to come stay here for long periods of time," he laughed sheepishly, "Now, here we go, welcome to my home, Sasuke."

He was surprised by the sudden appearance of the wooden porch or terrace, and then the entrance of the house proper. It had popped up quite suddenly. The next thing he noticed before going in, though, was that there were more porches further down the small hill and close to the dock. And was that a pool down there?

It was a cozy place, with overstuffed furniture everywhere. Yellow, orange, blue and green were the prevalent colors, though they were warm and welcoming instead of bright and eye-catching. Everything was made up of wide, open spaces, made completely in wood and stone. There were only two bedrooms, but then, Naruto explained that he usually didn't have any overnight visitors. In the top floor, the house met the crest of the hill and an open terrace and gardens were located there, along with a Jacuzzi, all accessible only from the rooms.

An entertainment center took up most of the second floor, with a huge television with satellite feed, video games and such. An office was tucked into a room there too. Not to mention the pool table on the other half of the space and the gym next to the office. From here the stairs descended into an enormous living room which had at least four different sitting areas, an equally big dining room and a kitchen. A small room from the kitchen led to a washing room as well.

He loved the place already!

There was only one bathroom and a half, though; the smaller one in the first floor, while the bigger was shared between the two bedrooms. Not to mention the outdoor shower that Naruto showed him on the side where you could go down to the beach.

Sasuke quickly settled into his room, which was the same size as Naruto's, with a king size bed and folding doors that went out into the terrace and Jacuzzi. The bathroom itself was the oddest bathroom he had ever seen. It was big, though, like everything else. But the shower was right smack in the middle of the big square space, with only a pipe and a wide overhead shower.

The thing was amazing, but there were no screens or doors or anything! The sliding doors that led from each room into the bathroom didn't even have a lock! The huge three person tub in the corner lacked any division as well, and only the toilet offered such privacy.

It was insane!

…though it upped the possibility of finding Naruto naked one of these days.

Right! He wiped a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth and simply left his toiletries next to one of the two sinks, which were pressed against one side of the bathroom with a wall length mirror. He briefly checked for towels in the cabinets beneath the long counter and nodded, satisfied, before he made his way down.

Naruto had taken his white shirt off and was now wearing a stripped apron while he cooked, "So what do you think, Sasuke? Like the place?" the blond asked him while he chopped some vegetables up.

"Your house if brilliant, Uzumaki-san," he told him excitedly. He had already seen the pool on the beach side of the house and the surf boards propped against the walls, not to mention the impressive movie collection beside the big screen TV.

He doubted that he would find himself without anything to do in this house, and doubted that he had seen everything yet.

"None of that," the blond told him as he moved across the kitchen, placing some more vegetables in front of him to chop, and asking him to do them by gesture, "Call me Naruto, I'm not that much older than you, and Uzumaki-san is too formal for me."

It was the first reference to age that he had heard so far, so he asked, even as he started cutting up some long strands of green veggies, "How old are you, then?" He didn't know what they were called or what to do with them, since he'd never cooked, but Naruto quickly showed him how to cut them and left him to it.

"I'm nineteen, and Ill be twenty in October, How about you?"

"Ah, well, I'll turn seventeen in two weeks," he answered, concentrated on the task of chopping the thin green things as small as he could. Still, only nineteen? And he had gone to college with Itachi? He would need to ask him about that sometime, maybe when he became more comfortable with the blond.

"Really?!" Naruto turned, looking at him with surprise on his face, before a big smile made its appearance, "Well, that just means that we'll need to do something on your birthday then," the blond nodded happily, "What do you think, what do you want to do? Where do you want to go? We can't invite anyone, since that would blow your brothers cover, but we could do anything and go anywhere you want, how about it?"

"Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yup! Just let me know a few days beforehand. We can go to Europe or America, maybe Australia, anything you want! Remember, I don't have to travel until the second week of August, so I'm completely free for your birthday, so what will it be?"

"You really _are_ serious," Sasuke muttered, looking as Naruto mixed something up, "I-I'll let you know. Thank you very much!" he exclaimed, his voice still dulled by shock.

"It's not a problem," the blond waved it off even as he began to fry something in a pan.

It was when Naruto turned on some hidden stereo and started dancing as he cooked that Sasuke's brains finished turning into goo. The blond really didn't have any underwear on. It was obvious enough when the squatted to place something in the over.

With glazed eyes, he simply watched, entranced by that glistening skin, slick with sweat, those sinfully low shorts and swaying hips. If anything, that man had an even better voice than the person singing in the radio.

But then, he might be a bit partial, he was sure.

And did he say anything about the older mans powerful back? Well, it took Sasuke's complete willpower not to grow a hard-on then and there, not to mention that jumping the blond while he was cooking would probably be a bad idea.

The house was more wood than anything after all.

It could burn.

Then again, he was burning already, so a little fire would work wonders to help cover up his full body flush.

**oOOoOOo**

Lunch went off without a hitch, and Naruto had to excuse himself to check on his work, seeing that he had spent the morning stocking up the house and then picking them up at the airport, not to mention arranging his jet for Itachi's use.

It took some effort, but Sasuke found that he could get at least a bit of control over his hormones. True, his jeans helped and un-tucking his shirt helped even more, though the whole experience drained him like nothing else.

He took a nap right after lunch, the image of a shirtless Naruto fresh on his mind.

He had to wonder about what to do as well. It was obvious to him that he was attracted by the blond, but would those feelings be returned? The older man was completely confident and liberal in his affection. That was something he had already noticed, both from the way that he had treated Itachi and how he treated him.

Sasuke found his shoulders rubbed, his hair ruffled, and his waist squeezed. He was hugged several times and small touches along his arms were frequent while Naruto taught him how to chop or dice something.

It was maddening, but he endured.

It was obvious that the blond was the touchy-feely type, though he couldn't really complain.

Then there was the fact that he walked shirtless without a problem, his skin radiant and his muscles moving beneath it. Not to mention the multiple confirmations that the other boy was going commando. True, a straight guy probably wouldn't have noticed any of this, but then, Sasuke wasn't exactly straight, now was he?

The question was, was Naruto straight as well?

Good god, Sasuke hoped not.

He had only had sex with girls, true, but he wouldn't mind getting fucked by that gorgeous blond once or a few dozen times, even if it was only for fun. He had a few toys secreted away back home and he knew that he was somewhat sensitive, which might explain why he didn't come out particularly satisfied after banging some girl.

Still, he would need to be careful of how he went about things, lest he be kicked off of the island.

He would have to be stealthy.

He would need to be subtle.

After all, he was an Uchiha, and they were known for their self possession, their control, and their cool attitudes.

So when Naruto shook him awake an hour later, sitting on the side of the bed and looking tasty with his low riding cargo shorts, riding a bit lower than normal, Sasuke started his dastardly plot.

"Hey Naruto?" he asked, a bit sleepily, he would later admit.

"Yea Sasuke? Do you want to keep sleeping? I thought you might want to take a dip in the pool with me, eh?" the blond asked him, smiling.

"No, that sounds fun, but can I ask you something?" he rolled over on his back, closer to the blond as he looked up at him.

"Sure, I told you that you could ask me anything earlier," Naruto answered, his grin turning lopsided as he leaned back into his arms, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Are you gay?"

Yay! Way to be subtle!

And Naruto just laughed! _Laughed!_

Now, you can't blame Sasuke for being a bit upset at this, now can you? Not that he did anything; he just pouted and crossed his arms. Naruto's laughter wasn't mocking after all. "Well, are you, or aren't you?" he snapped, finally regaining his balance after so much time.

Getting a hold of himself, Naruto lifted his legs and crossed them on top of the bed, resting his elbow on his knee and his head on his hand, looking curious, but with a half smile on his face.

And yes, Sasuke was now sure that the blond was going commando. And damn, but was he endowed! He had to stop himself from drooling and yank his sights to look up at the pair of amused blue eyed that seemed all too knowing. He was sure that that smile was full of mischief now; what a tease!

"Well, aren't we blunt? I remember that Itachi asked more delicately and took more time too. Almost a whole year and it wasn't until I pinched his ass while he was drunk that he even asked. Anyways, what would you do if I say that I am?"

Itachi had asked him the same question? "Itachi's gay?" he asked, alarmed.

"No," Naruto laughed, "Itachi is as straight as they come, unfortunately," the blond told him with a grin.

Unfortunately, "You mean…?"

"Didn't I ask you? What would you do if I said that I am?"

"Well," Sasuke started, swallowing as his face heated up, looking anywhere but at the blond, "Ask you to kiss me, maybe?" he asked tentatively, flashing a quick look to see Naruto looking at him with a raised eyebrow, "Maybe more? I-I haven't ever done it with a guy, and, well…maybe you could help me with that as well?" he rushed out, swallowing.

"Really?" Naruto asked the question, low and steady.

He nodded, looking at everything but the blond, now.

A hand cupped his cheek, making him jump, and those stunning blue eyes were close to his face once more, closer than before. "But you just met me a few hours ago, Sasuke. Are you certain?" It was a soft question, and those eyes were warm.

"I—yes, I think so." He wanted nothing but a kiss at that moment, and be held and loved. And somehow, he knew that it was Naruto he wanted to do these things with.

Maybe it was love at first sight, maybe not. But the blond's mere presence addled his brain, sent his heart a racing, and twisted his stomach in knots. He had never acted as such a fool as he had since laying eyes on the older teen, but that was what had happened, and though the possibility of it being a crush was still there, he wouldn't mind acting on it at the moment. He doubted that he would ever meet someone as beautiful as Naruto was, or half as gentle as he had proven himself to be, even then.

If nothing else, he would make a good first lover. And a good teacher besides, though some part of him, which he didn't quite acknowledged, dearly wanted more.

Maybe that's why he avoided experimenting with other boys, though a few had offered. He didn't want to get hurt, didn't want it to be just a quick fuck in an out of the way place.

"Well," Naruto said, looking for something in his eyes and nodding slowly, "Ill tell you what. I'll give you a week so we can get to know each other better and have some fun, and then you can ask me again if you still want anything, okay?" he asked, fingers caressing his face, "If you don't ask, then we can continue having fun, and I will simply forget that you even asked. Fair?"

"That sounds fair," Sasuke said slowly. Thinking it through was a good idea, he had to admit. He had just met the blond after all; even if he was Itachi's best friend…_he was his brother's best friend!_

He had completely forgotten about that!

"Good," Naruto nodded, before kissing the tip of his nose again and giving a radiant smile, "Now, how about getting your lazy ass up and taking a dip in the pool with me?"

Startled, he could only watch as the blond jumped out of the bed and took his shorts off as he disappeared into the bathroom, and dear god, but what an ass! At that moment Sasuke dearly hoped that Naruto was planning on putting something on, at least.

"Sasuke, are you coming?" he heard the shout from outside followed by a splash.

Blushing and rearranging his hard on, he went in search of his swimming trunks before going into the bathroom and taking a quick, very cold shower. He refused to think about the corny double meaning behind that statement!

"Sasuke?!"

"I'm coming!" he shouted and blushed. Fuck, but did he hate his hormones!

-o

**TBC…**

-o

**Author's Notes: **This will probably have one or two more chapters, but I cant say for sure. Gimme some feedback, though, you hear?


End file.
